


Like A Melody

by Severina



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: beware_walkers, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killing walkers is like making music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Season One  
> Prompt: Overture  
> Written for LJ's beware_walkers community.

The thunk as the bolt impacts with the walker’s head is music to his ears.

The next walker is upon him before he has time to reload, so he drops the crossbow and zips to the left, slides the axe from his belt loop in one smooth motion. The blade sings through the air, slices through decaying flesh and the bone beneath like butter. He follows the arc, dances around the falling walker to meet the next, a satisfying thrum in his arm as the blade sinks deep.

Killing walkers is like making music. Daryl knows all the right chords.


End file.
